


硬件升级

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: underage/双性/wrong hole突然硬件升级的小但/小维自我探索，论哥为什么对蛋留下心理阴影（）不能接受的不要康靴靴





	硬件升级

伊娃觉得维吉尔可能养了流浪小动物，或者又要长高了。银发的双子每天都在树下努力挺直脊背抬着下巴和对方比个子，白天苦着脸吃下绿色蔬菜，晚上时不时因生长痛在梦里皱眉，手掌下意识护着膝盖，阳光拔高他们的骨节比树做光合作用还轻而易举。

现在向来对下午茶没什么兴趣的维吉尔竟然主动去厨房找吃的，拿了面包、他讨厌的草莓、芒果，从垃圾桶的蛋壳数量来看还做了三个可能糊掉的煎蛋。即使是以未成年半魔的胃口来衡量也有些太多了。或许这是双人份的。伊娃没有叫住他，看着自己的孩子踮起脚尖，像只走起路来悄无声息的小猫，端着餐盘消失在转角。

是不是对身为哥哥的维吉尔关心不够呢。第一次当母亲的伊娃难免会反思自己是否做得不太好，虽然斯巴达宽慰她这两个小家伙很好养，“浇浇水就能很快长大”，但生命力再强大的半魔总归也还是孩子。维吉尔有时候太懂事了，她怀疑自己或许把更多的注意力放在了情绪更外露的但丁身上。

然而被母亲担心的维吉尔既没有把面包撕成小块喂小鸟，也没有交上什么松鼠朋友。维吉尔向来没有动物缘，也不喜欢那些毛茸茸的东西，但丁不一样，就算什么吃的都不带，只是躺在树下面睡懒觉，麻雀也会在他头上跳来跳去找个舒服的地方窝下。

他端着一堆食物回到卧室，落锁，昏昏欲睡的但丁一激灵，肚子配合地叽叽咕咕叫出声来。

三小时前，但丁突然长大了。他和维吉尔相似的稚嫩轮廓变得成熟而深刻，衣服被这新铸的身躯撑得绽线，但丁首次在身高上大获全胜，却完全控制不好自己的身体，手忙脚乱想爬起来却直接摔到了门边，被横在他脖子上的阎魔刀吓到差点尖叫。

于是刚吃过的午饭就像开胃小菜，他饥肠辘辘，裹着被子不敢出门，一阵混乱后只好拜托维吉尔给他偷渡点食物回来。

填饱了肚子，但丁得意洋洋地拉着自己的哥哥从腿炫耀到胳膊，维吉尔气极又忍不住羡慕，不免在心里嘀咕自己长大能不能有这样的身高和体格，这场玩闹很快擦枪走火，但丁沉甸甸地贴紧着大腿的生殖器逐渐充血，两兄弟面面相觑，但丁盯着在自己双腿间升旗的这玩意儿拍了一下，就像猫不敢相信自己有条尾巴。

但丁用他现在低沉的声音感叹：它比那根香蕉还要长。

维吉尔没有反驳。

维吉尔有一个秘密。母亲嘱咐他不要让任何人看到和碰触它，但这个年龄的孩子却总是会隐秘地进行淫秽的攀比，弟弟扳开哥哥的大腿，仔细观察他阴茎靠后处本该是睾丸的地方，惊奇地掰开紧闭的肉缝，为它的构造感到好奇。

它通向哪里？为什么但丁没有它？夜里，维吉尔把手指抵在那块桃叶般的组织上滑动，把被子往上拉盖住一半脸，在某个角度猛地滑进体内。那有些刺痛，他的手指尝试着向里伸探，弯曲指节时触碰到略硬的突起，他一节一节摁过去，感觉那像某段未被命名的骨头。一觉醒来，维吉尔的内裤留下暗红的血渍。他偷偷洗干净，忐忑了一段时间后才确定自己不是患了绝症。他找到一些解剖学的书，意识到那块骨头早已被命名，叫耻骨联合。

耻骨。维吉尔专注地把书上的骨头和自己胯部的相比对，想：它就像蝴蝶。

于是夜复一夜，维吉尔逐渐学会了尽量温柔地撑开入口处那个会流血的环状薄膜，大腿和小腿折叠曲起，手指放在扳机上小幅度的颤动，感觉体内蝴蝶的翅膀颤动得快要解体。直到高潮将近，他手腕和掌骨酸痛，感觉空气里氧气的含量都在下降，咬着牙急促地呼吸着，听到一声：维吉，你在干什么？

维吉尔猛地睁眼，看见但丁好奇地盯着他。

他从嗓子里挤出一句：不关你事，但丁，终于把自己像弹弓一样发射，眼前一片空白，紧绷的腰部肌肉猛地松了力气，悬空的腰落在床上。但丁手指探进被子里，触碰到哥哥赤裸潮湿的大腿，维吉尔拽住他的手腕，警告他乖乖去睡觉，但丁感觉是温热的蛇缠在自己手腕上，说你手上好湿。

后来但丁成了他的同谋。

他们从厨房偷来黄瓜和香蕉，把各种奇奇怪怪的东西塞进维吉尔体内，但丁郁闷地手心抵紧削过皮的蔬果把它固定到一个深度，看着维吉尔在床上抓紧枕头，双腿间充血的洞口咬紧蔬果像牡蛎那样颤抖，濒死般抬腰，口水从张开的嘴巴流到耳朵根。

“真的这么舒服吗？”

维吉尔恍惚地眨眼，说真的。

但丁开始嫉妒自己下身没有这样一个快乐的入口。他偷偷抚摸自己软垂的阴茎，没有快感，只有点痒，劲用大了还很痛。他太小了，还没有做过一些光怪陆离的梦，不知道自己快乐的开关要再过一段时间才能起作用。

现在他可以提前体验了。

维吉尔怀疑自己能不能把它吃下去。这根阴茎几乎和他的手掌一样宽，他们用了那么长的时间润滑，只是三根成人的手指就已经让他感觉胀痛，他紧贴的肉壁被撑得那么满，但丁第一次尝到情欲的滋味，硬得像根热铁棍，维吉尔不适应自己的弟弟变得这么高大又这么有力，难堪地被他单手搂着，根本挣不开那条拦在背后的胳膊。

“别这样抱着我。”

于是但丁听话地让维吉尔背对着自己。他从背后抓紧维吉尔分开的大腿，手指在哥哥的腿根留下发亮的水痕，没轻没重地捅进去一截，维吉尔几乎是立即被这一下干得眼眶发酸，拧着腰僵在那里，用拳头抵紧额头，慢慢地吸气，要他等等。

但丁停在那里，同样急促地喘气，他是如此手足无措，第一次明白原来维吉尔体验的就是这种事。他新奇里不免有些慌张，感觉自己有些缺氧。是不是因为他现在太高了呢？所以才呼吸不到足够的空气？他尝试着伏下身，前胸贴紧哥哥的后背，听见逐渐重合的怦怦的心跳声，意识到自己只要一伸手就能把维吉尔揽进怀里。

他现在的身体有多少岁？十八？二十？这些数字听起来都如此遥远，但丁回忆着小镇里遇到过的青年们，把他们的脸和镜子里看到的这张相比对。他的阴茎只是刚进入了一点顶端，就已经把维吉尔腿间的肉缝撑得满胀，还可以进入更多吗？他是不是该像那根香蕉一样抽插翻搅？他感觉自己正在哥哥体内失重，昏头昏脑，不知道接下来是要怎么做才好。

维吉尔尝试活动泛酸的腰，他一时没有预料到竟会被撑得这么满，被钉在原地根本不敢动弹，咬着牙往后看，本来只是想确定捅进体内的是不是把刀子什么的，却被余下的长度吓到僵硬。

但丁没忍住往前挺了挺腰，他感觉自己在分开一片柔滑的真空海洋，那是手指没进入过的深度，维吉尔不知道但丁到底触碰到了哪里，那个窄小的入口持续刺痛着，但他没有喊停，默许了弟弟的自主发挥，一只手别扭地往后伸，虚虚地握着他的手腕，感觉到有滚烫的大剑在沉进来，而他是即将被剖成两半的不适配的剑鞘。

他努力把大腿向两边分开，感觉到身后有惊人的热度贴过来，直到终于进入了约一半，但丁慢慢滑出一点，又更重地凿进去，维吉尔干燥的喉咙里挤出一声哽咽。但丁掰开哥哥的臀瓣，好奇地观察他腿间和自己迥异的构造，指腹拨弄维吉尔硬起来的肉蒂，他以前只知道揉弄这里会让维吉尔很舒服，从来不知道原来只要稍微一碰，现在咬着他的肉洞就会这样颤抖着收缩，他缓慢地抽动起来，这让他头皮发麻，声音也奇怪地哑了下去。

“你好热。”他说，结合处逐渐有了粘稠的水声，他小幅度地挺腰，又退出一点，看到透明的带血丝的液体从红肿的洞口滴下来。“没事吗？你在流血。”

但没人喊停，维吉尔难堪地把脸埋进胳膊，察觉到但丁退了出去，手指缓慢地顶开自己阴茎后面那一线闭合的软肉，呈剪刀状撑开，凉凉的空气灌进去，被观看的羞耻感让他咬紧嘴唇，阴茎很快又填回柔软的肉穴，不可阻挡地把它撑圆，这次它进得很深，维吉尔出了很多汗，两人潮湿的大腿紧贴，他想说自己讨厌但丁现在腿上的毛发，但却被深入的阴茎撑得张着嘴巴忘了要说什么话，感觉到那坚硬又灼热的肉块正在压迫着耻骨联合，他们像是第一次学着电影里的桥段，拿把小刀戳自己的手指缝那样紧张又跃跃欲试，但丁感觉自己被艰难却完美地容纳了，他们之间的负距离不断拉长，直到抵达到维吉尔体内一个柔软的肉环。

他问：那是什么？

维吉尔撒谎说我也不知道。

维吉尔猜那是子宫。他在书上见过解剖图，但没有哪本书书会告诉他被戳弄宫口会这样酸麻，他小声地喘息，挣扎着想往前逃，但丁有力的手卡着他的腰，只是稍一用力就把他拖了回去，龟头浅浅地陷进闭合的子宫口，像要把它顶开一样磨蹭。但丁进得实在太深了，维吉尔的小腹都被顶得突起，他突然有些害怕自己会怀孕。这个年龄理应离性成熟还早着，但其他同龄的孩子可还没学会在夜里夹着自己的手自慰，更不会完完整整地吞下一根成人的阴茎。他该怎么跟母亲解释自己鼓起来的肚子？这疯狂的想法让他的脑子和屁股一样被搅得乱七八糟，说不上到底是痛苦还是快乐，感觉天花板都在打转，眼泪和口水一起滴在床单上。

但丁很快又有了其他发现，大拇指抵在维吉尔臀间的另一个入口，惊叹：“我一动你这里就在紧缩。”他升起一种诡异的兴奋，“维吉，这里可以进去吗？”

维吉尔骂他的时候带着哭腔：想都不要想！

但丁偏要和哥哥唱反调。他把自己的手指舔湿，在紧闭的肛口打转，探进一个指节，最后几乎是同时用阴茎和手指操干着自己的哥哥。维吉尔要把自己折断般挺起腰，被钉在弟弟的阴茎上无法动弹，不能呼救也不能喊停，现在但丁比他强过太多，拥有这样不可抵抗的力量，他说要插进维吉尔哪里，哪里就必须要乖乖地张开。维吉尔甚至感觉肠道也成了一个快乐的开关，他根本再也跪不住，像一滩烂泥一样趴在床上，酸软的腿贴着床单分开，接受但丁一下一下的冲撞，感觉两个人的体重推挤着自己无用的阴茎，下半身几乎融化。他第一次用手指揉弄阴蒂时是这样，第一次吃进弟弟手里的香蕉时也是这样，但他怎么会生出这样淫秽的灵感，知道原来排泄用的地方也可以被这样使用，下身的两个洞一起用力地吮，觉得自己快要干脆死掉了。

他的阴道口又窄又小，藏在阴茎后面，以趴在床上的姿势并不容易进入。但丁犯了一个错误。他已经射过了一次，不再哭着求救想尿尿怎么办，第一次明白了射精是怎么回事，干开哥哥尚未发育完全的子宫口插到他痛哭着求饶又是怎么回事，一直干到头脑发昏，从后面摁着哥哥交叠的手腕本能地律动，整根抽出又整根没入，终于在一次抽插的时候进错了洞，维吉尔随着插入节奏被干出的呜咽突然哽住了，他瞪大眼睛，完全僵在了原地，只感觉屁股深处一阵剧痛，臀瓣奇怪地向两边分开：但丁没有丝毫预兆地插进了他的屁股。

维吉尔哭了。他忍着痛咬紧枕头，眼泪一颗一颗往下掉，觉得这是报复，但丁一定是要报复他赢得了地球仪，就不许弟弟拨弄球体上的南北回归线；但把辣椒藏进拉曼恰奶酪还不算是赢回了一筹？

他的屁股还没有经过细致的开发，只在几分钟前吃过两根手指，就被弟弟的凶器一杆进洞，猝不及防之下甚至不知道该怎么反应，他使劲缩紧屁股不让但丁捅得更深，但那根阴茎几乎把他摧毁了，他感觉自己在被撕成两半，他尖叫停下，话还没说出口就被顶成了破碎的抽噎。维吉尔怎么在那些深夜爽得忘了床边还有自己的兄弟，但丁现在就怎么舒服得辨别不出来哥哥的呻吟里有多少痛苦的成分，他沉甸甸的囊袋一下下打在维吉尔在空气中张成一个圆洞的肉穴上，先前射出的精液被这样一下下泵出来。

这和维吉尔想象的完全不一样。没有这么狼狈，不会这么痛，更不会是这个洞。但丁仍旧单手摁着哥哥根本不能反抗的手腕，肆意使用自己因年龄差距拥有的压倒性膂力，无师自通地拍打哥哥过度紧绷的屁股要他放松，还以为这是场两情相悦，只是感觉维吉尔的水好像没那么多了，插到底的感觉也不太一样，一下一下小幅度地顶撞着结肠，心里像揣着团火一样暖和，又像偷吃的糖一样甜滋滋，原来哥哥独自体验的就是这种感觉呀。他的腰都有点酸了，感觉天地几乎倒置，自己是躺在软乎乎的云里，把维吉尔当作他唯一的锚点，听着维吉尔随着他腰部的晃动发出的低哑的闷哼调整力度与方位。

当这场性爱终于结束，但丁才发现自己做错了事，手忙脚乱地站起身，从床上差点滚下来，小声问哥哥：你怎么样？

维吉尔抬起头，愤愤地瞪了一眼外表已经长大的弟弟，张张嘴却没有说出任何指责的话，颤着胳膊翻个身背对着但丁，不愿让他看见自己哭红的眼睛。维吉尔的腿蜷着，股缝奇怪地张开，能看到过多的精液正在和血一起从合不拢的小洞流出来。

……对不起。但丁松松地拉住维吉尔的手指摇晃。哥哥，以后我们还能做这样的事吗？

维吉尔没有回答，但也没甩开他。

end


End file.
